Hungry
by Justis76
Summary: There's only one chocolate chip cookie left, and Maya will go to any means to eat it. ANY means. Phoenix/Maya, two-shot. Rated T for mild suggestive themes. Chapter 2 added, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's part 1 of Hungry. Maya gets sort of suggestive in this fic, so it's rated T for a reason. Besides that, enjoy.**

**---**

_I've got to get there, I've got to get there, I've got to get there…_

I almost slip and fall as I turn into the kitchen. I only hope it's not too late.

_I'm so close, just wait a bit longer, my sweet!_

I look inside the kitchen and scream.

_No, it can't be!!! Why!?_

"Nick! Noooo!!!"

The criminal stops just in time. I've got him red-handed now, there's no way he'll escape. But then he turns his attention to me, and with a cold, menacing look, he speaks. "What is it now, Maya? If you want me to watch the Nickel Samurai with you, the answer's still no."

"Put that cookie down, Nick! Now!" I yell, pretending to be pointing a gun at him.

"Why should I? I bought the cookies; I think I deserve the last one."

"But Nick, it's a tradition! To not give me the last cookie would be like to not go out for burgers after we win a case, or like not taking me out to the theatre the first night a Samurai movie comes out!"

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind giving up those traditions. It would sure save me some much needed money. For example, I was thinking that maybe we could buy a painting to put in the office, like Mr. Grossberg's…"

"Nick, there's no time to discuss home décor! Just give me the cookie now, and nobody needs to get hurt!"

"Maya, I'm hungry! Besides, you just had a burger, you don't need anything else."

He just doesn't get it. There's such a huge difference between burgers and cookies, you can't compare the two! And besides, I had been planning this moment for weeks! There was no way I was going to let Nick get in the way of my perfect, last cookie eating session. _I'm just going to have to crank the notch up a bit._

"Wait a minute, if you eat that I'll... I'll show everybody the video of last year's Christmas."

"...So what?" Nick says after a small hesitation.

"Oh come on, there has to be some sort of law against what you tried to pull, even if it was Christmas. I'm sure that if I showed it to the judge, he might have something to say."

For a moment, Nick looks terrified, but calls my bluff. "You don't even know how to set up a DVD."

_Darn it! Curse Kurain Village and its old technology. Oh, I know, maybe I can bribe him!_

"Well…what if I paid you for the cookie?"

"I'm your boss, remember? Even if you paid me, I'd just end up paying you back anyways. I said no."

I groan. Nick looks annoyed. "Maya," he sighs, "stop being so unreasonable."

_Unreasonable? I'm totally reasonable! I've even stopped ordering the extra-large drinks when Nick takes me out for burgers! I don't know why Nick treats my like a kid sometimes, I'm a young woman, who's also really mature for her-_

Nick draws the cookie towards his lips. "Nick, don't!" I yell. I blurt out with the first excuse I can think of. "It's poisoned!"

_Ok, maybe not that mature._

"Poisoned? Of all the lousy excuses..." Nick's really ticked off now.

"Well, I mean, it might be, maybe you should give me a bite first. That way we'll know if it's poisoned."

"I think I'll take my chances." He mutters.

The cookies once again move in towards his mouth. All I can think about is not letting him get that first bite. I realize the best way to stop him from biting the cookie is to stop his mouth from moving, and make I a spur of the moment decision, pressing my lips up against his. I tackle him a bit too hard, and push him up against the wall. I pull away after a few seconds. Nick's staring down at me, shocked. He's also blushing **a lot.** Like, his face is redder than my Aunt Morgan's strawberry desserts.

_ Did he actually enjoy that? I mean, I only "kissed" him to stop him from eating the cookie, but I guess it was kind of fun._

"Wow…"he stutters. He's at a loss for words. "That was…unexpected."

_Unexpected, huh? I think I might have a way to get that cookie, yet!_

"Did you like it?" I say, pressing him against the wall even further. He begins stuttering, but I place my finger on his lips. "Because if you did, there's a lot more where that came from." I kiss him again, this time with purpose. He stops struggling, and I slowly lower him to the floor, then kneel down on him. I loosen his tie, giving him the most suggestive look I can muster without bursting into a fit of giggles. The look on Nick's face changes from shock to something else. _Wait a minute, is he scared?_

"Maya…what are you doing? You're kind of freaking me out." Nick says, surprised by my sudden forwardness. He's definitely shocked. My heart lurches for a second. I feel terrible for having to put him through this, but maybe next time he'll know not to come between me and chocolate chip cookies. Besides, Nick'll be fine after a long nap, and maybe a cup of coffee or two. I'm not going to do that much damage.

I lean in and whisper into his ear "If you think I'm a freak now, just wait until we get to the couch."

Nick gasps. I remove his tie, and start to unbutton his shirt. I have to admit, if I wasn't more focused on stealing that cookie from him than anything else, I might actually enjoy this.

"What!? What's gotten into you???"

"Nothing... I'm just hungry for you, Nick." I get the last button of his shirt. I back up, to stare at Nick, who's almost completely shirtless. It's quite a scene.

"Now then, I took off your shirt…" I lean in again, so that my nose is pressed against his." Do you want to take off mine?"

This is too much for Nick. "**WHAAAT!??**" I try as hard as I possibly can not to laugh. "No! I mean, I-I can't! Is this what you want?" Nick holds up the cookie. "I'll let you have this, just…stop!!!"

I pull away, and place my finger on my chin, pretending to think. _Yeah right, like you even have to ask!_

"Ok!" I pipe up. I snatch the cookie out of his hand and skip out of the kitchen, indulging myself in its sweet, chocolatey goodness, while Nick lies on the floor, a complete wreck, or rather, a completely hot wreck. Something tells me he won't be taking me out for burgers for a long time. But when I look back and think about all the trouble I went through, it was still totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 Hours Later…**

_Grr…There's nothing to eat in here! It's almost dinner time, and I'm starving! I guess the only thing I can do now is kiss up to Nick and hope he makes something._

As fate would have it, Nick walks into the kitchen as soon as I finish my thought.

"Oh, hey Nick! I was just-"

Nick sighs. "Let me guess, you're going to apologize, act like what happened a couple of hours ago was no big deal, and then ask me what's for dinner."

"N-no!!!" I reply, pretending to be shocked at his accusation. _Boy, he's good._ "I was just going to ask what you've been up to, is that a crime?"

"Oh really?" Nick says, raising his eyebrow. I can tell I'm not fooling him. "Well, actually, I was wondering if that offer you made earlier still stands."

"Offer?" As if on cue, I realize what he's talking about._ "Now then, I took off your shirt… Do you want to take off mine?"_ Nick has to be pulling my chain, he doesn't have the guts to actually do something like that. _Although it would certainly be interesting if he did..._I call his bluff.

"Oh, it's definitely still valid."

A look appears in Nick's eyes, although I'm not sure what it is.

_What are you up to, Nick?_

I don't have time to think any harder about this, because the next thing I know, Nick lifts me on to the kitchen counter, then he climbs onto the counter as well, and wraps his arms around me. He begins to tenderly kiss my neck. _He's not fooling me yet, a couple of kisses on the neck doesn't mean that you're going to…Wow, that feels amazing!_ Nick slowly begins to move up my neck. Pretty soon, he's kissing my cheeks, and my forehead, and he kisses just below my lips, so close that I can taste his. They taste like grape juice. I let out a tiny giggle. Nick's lips stop in front of mine, and he pauses, probably trying to leave me in suspense. I can't wait any longer though, and I pull his face down and kiss him. I thought kissing him before was fun, but this is just amazing. I'm in heaven- until I realize he's not kissing me back.

_What the heck? Why isn't he kissing me?_ Nick pulls away, a smug look on his face. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that the next thing he'll say is going to make me want to kick him. Hard.

"I knew you liked me." He says. _Yeah, I do want to kick him._

"What!!?? You're the one who kissed me!"

"Yeah, but I only kissed you to see your reaction. I wasn't going to kiss you on the lips, you kissed me."

_...What?_ "I…I only kissed you because I thought it'd be weird to not kiss you back!" I lie. I really hope he doesn't see through it. "I was just being nice!" I add.

"Right…Sure you were."

"I was! I don't like you! Not that way, anyways!" I don't think I'm fooling anybody. "And so what if I, hypothetically, did? What's your point?"

"Well then, hypothetically, I might have told you I liked you too."

"W-well then…" _Nick likes me? No way, he's got to be screwing with me. ...Eww…that sounded wrong._ "Hypothetically, I'd ask you to prove it."

"Hypothetically, I'd tell you that I've always got evidence, and then I'd do this." Nick lowers himself onto me, and he kisses me, this time for real. I try to put up a resistance, but before I know it, I'm kissing him back as well. If he wasn't sure before, he definitely knows now. I totally have a crush in him.

"Well, hypothetically, I might have enjoyed that. Then what would you do?" I ask, giggling.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, so, hypothetically, I'd ask you out to dinner."

"I see…Well then, hypothetically, what if we're not being hypothetical?"

"Well …Hypothetically not hypothetically, I think we should be honest with each other."

"In that case, I really like you Nick. Like, like like you."

"And I really like you, Maya. Now, before you ask, here's your proof."

He leans in and kisses me again. This time, I don't bother to try and resist, I kiss him back passionately. I'll be honest, this is way better than the last chocolate chip cookie. Or all of the chocolate chip cookies, actually. We break for air.

"Now then, isn't there something you want to ask me?"

"Um…Well I was wondering if you got around to sorting my files…"

"Not that! You said you'd take me out for dinner, silly!"

"Oh yeah, that…See, I just remembered I took you out for lunch, so I don't really have any money left."

I groan. "You just said you'd take me out so that I'd admit I had a crush on you, didn't you?"

"It worked didn't it? Besides, I've got something you'll find much more appetizing than a burger." Nick says.

"Blasphemy! Nothing can compare to a juicy burger, with extra onions and a side order of-" Nick cuts me off with another kiss, and I finally understand what he means.

"Hmm…Actually, that was really good. I think I'll need another helping though, just to see if it's really better than a burger." I imply after Nick pulls away.

"My pleasure." He says, and leans in one more time. I think I'll be Ok with skipping out on a burger, just this once.


End file.
